Systems are utilizing new interfaces with users as the miniaturization of system elements and the increase in processing power and communication speeds allow further operations. Such devices may include items such as eyeglasses or goggles for used in watching displays, or the combination of a display and eyeglasses in a wearable display.
However, a limitation in use of eyeglasses or goggles by users is the limitation in vision of users. A majority of people worldwide use some form of vision correction, such as eyeglasses with prescription lenses or contact lenses. In particular, a great number of persons require different vision correction for different distances and for astigmatism and other correctable vision impairments, which are commonly corrected with multi-focus lenses (commonly bifocal or trifocal) lenses or similar vision correction.
In a conventional device, vision of a user may be corrected with a manual focusing element of eyeglasses or goggles or the use of bifocal or trifocal lenses that require the user to look at different portions of a lens to achieve correction for different distances. This provides for limited vision for a user, and an awkward user interface for electronic devices and systems.